The research goals for the coming year include deciphering which post synaptic sites in the optic tectum of the nurse shark and the Holocentrus fish relate to inputs from the retina and the telencephalon. These studies involve combinations of Golgi, degeneration, and electron microscopic techniques. By such studies in a broad spectrum, of vertebrates, we hope to obtain some insights into the significance of not only the variation in lamination but into the significance of associated neuronal cell type variation.